


Aliens, Spaceships, and Lightsticks (X-Files/Star Wars crossovers)

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Horror, Imported from FF.net, Murder-Suicide, POV Dana Scully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: 1~ How are Dana Scully and clones connected? Chips in their necks. ONESHOT for now, may become multi-chapter.A/N: Believe it or not I do have another draft for this thing.  Really, I promise!  When I'll post it though is another story...Heh.  Story.  Puns.Sorry, that was stupid.  I'm just gonna shut up now.





	Aliens, Spaceships, and Lightsticks (X-Files/Star Wars crossovers)

**A Good Soldier Follows Orders**

_An X-File and Star Wars crossover one-shot_

" _Execute Order 66."_

()()()

_A good soldier follows orders._

_A good soldier follows orders._

_A good soldier follows orders._

It runs through my mind. My order. Track. Hunt. Find. Kill. I feel no regret, no remorse. I ease the door open. Something flickers inside of me. I shut it out.

_A good soldier follows orders._

I stare at the darkened, snoring figure on the bed. I feel like I should know him. Should I? It doesn't matter.

_A good soldier follows orders._

I drew my weapon. I click of the safety.

_Follows orders._

I press the gun to his head. I pull the trigger.

I kneel down in shock. _Orders? My orders? What orders?_

There can't be a sceptic without a believer.

There can't be knowledge without ignorance.

There can't be me without him.

I just killed my other half.

And one half can't exist without the other. As I press the cool barrel to my temple, I smile sadly. Maybe now will find peace together.

Peace. It's all I ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quick little drabble just popped out of my head during school. I had to wait till my free bell to write it which sucked , but oh well. This is based on the concept that Scully's chip in her neck is the same that control the clones in Star Wars. And yes, that makes Mulder a Force-sensitive! I may add more later, but for now it's done.
> 
> ~SC


End file.
